


三厂脑洞11

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [39]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	三厂脑洞11

恭喜三厂喜提全新世界。

动物农场！  
高访是农场主，养殖动物什么的，虽然叫做农场，实际上什么动物都养！高访本人最喜欢的当然是咩咩啦，高阳咩咩和高访还是双胞胎，但是咩咩是可爱的小羊哦，所以白天要戴上绵羊铃铛呢。晚上就和哥哥一起抢被子睡觉啦。  
农场对外开放，经营有方，大家都喜欢过来参观然后体验一下农场主的生活。  
当然大家=GHY&JXB。  
农场特产就是鲜奶和奶制品，奶制品可以网购，鲜奶就只能自己过来榨乳了，要额外付钱的！  
考考兔兔奶很好挤，但是咩咩的奶就很辛苦呢。  
咩咩平时乳首有被夹夹子，防止本来就不多的奶流出来，一开始要很认真的按摩，然后一开始也不会出奶，要用力一下才会挤出来，后面就好了！每次被挤完奶咩咩都会一脸很惨的样子找哥哥亲亲抱抱这样。  
然后可以看动物们AKA有名字的JXB48们百合淫乱，但是不可以动手。  
不过有位白羽瞳客人硬是撸猫了......嘛撸猫成功，虽然代价就是被抓得很严重。  
然后，就精液还是要留在农场的，因为这是动物们的一日三餐哦。  
不过，高访因为总是不给客人们玩动物，而且收费又很贵，就很不满意。  
加上白羽瞳硬是撸猫成功，大家都伐开心了！  
凭什么！  
质问农场主高访，决定跟踪揭发他苛待动物！  
结果发现高访其实也是动物？？？  
是狐狸！  
漂亮的红色狐狸！  
原来这样啊......  
客人们把高访也丢到白天动物们休息的地方，高访的狐狸耳朵和尾巴冒出来了呢！  
“什么嘛，也是动物诶......”  
而且动物们其实也憋着，每天都看到GHY们可是吃不到，也很不满哦。  
所以就先百合无惨了高访！  
高访看着高阳惊讶的眼神，说：“不管怎样哥哥都会保护你的。”  
高阳：“不是啦，我只是想知道为什么我们是双胞胎可你是狐狸我是羊。”  
......里番世界没有逻辑哦。  
然后就是高访被动物们玩弄，最后身上都是JXB48们的爱液，然后就被客人们玩啦。  
愉快的动物农场终于愉快起来了！  
但是......高访还是很忙。  
依然是农场主！依然是各种高昂收费！依然是每天都忙到不行！  
不过每天有两个小时可以吃GHY48们的唧唧，而且很认真的在吃，因为要给动物们做表率哦！  
咩咩：好辛苦。  
最后反正大家都很开心，动物们也没有被关起来这样子，就很自由啦。

然后是GV世界的扩展。  
既然设定是里番世界，那就各种没廉耻的里番设定啊。  
比如大家的直播什么的。  
无脸JXB们会喜欢看GHY们的直播啦，看着对着镜头的大肉棒脸红心跳dokidoki。  
无脸GHY们就是喜欢看JXB们的！  
高访和高阳的直播是放羊ASMR。什么兄弟两人一起吃做成肉棒形状的绿舌头雪糕啦，高访用各种液体按摩高阳的胸部啦......各种糟糕声音！  
威廉就是直播打游戏，当然是色情模式！塞着跳蛋或者保持精液灌肠的状态。  
司澄会做饭！或者跟大家展示自己平时做珠宝设计师时候的工作，当然要加上吐槽甲方！“五彩斑斓的黑真的做不出来！”裸体围裙必备的！  
其他人没想好。  
这个之后应该会扩写，先写放羊ASMR，然后写某个无脸JXB怎么看GHY的直播吧。


End file.
